gwen_stefanifandomcom-20200214-history
L.A.M.B.
L.A.M.B. is a fashion line by Gwen Stefani. The line manufactures apparel and fashion accessories. It was founded in 2003 and made its runway debut in 2004. The fashion line manufactures accessories like shoes, watches, bags and a fragrance called "L." The name is an acronym of her debut solo album Love. Angel. Music. Baby. The line was influenced by a variety of cultures fashions, including Guatemalan, Japanese, Indian and Jamaican styles. Stefani came from a family of seamstresses. This further inspired her to launch her own fashion line. The line achieved popularity among celebrities and was worn by stars such as Teri Hatcher, Nicole Kidman, Paris Hilton and Stefani herself. The fashion line made a runway debut in the spring collection of 20041 and achieved mainstream success at New York Fashion Week in 2005. At one point its annual gross income was $90 million. The line, as well as the shows at which it was displayed, were well received by critics and appreciated the indulgence of a celebrity into the fashion world. An additional fashion line, called Harajuku Lovers, was subsequently launched by Stefani. In late 2014 Stefani announced she would be producing an animated series that was based on the characters Love, Angel, Music and Baby. The series, Kuu Kuu Harajuku follows the Harajuku Girls, known together as HJ5, as they fight evil and try to pursue their music career. History Stefani first came face to face with designing clothes when she and her mother would sew clothes for themselves when she was young. Stefani comes from a long line of seamstresses, as even her great-grandmother would sew clothes. Stefani made most of the things she wore onstage during concerts. When she became successful and began to tour constantly, she felt she lost her way. Then she met the stylist Andrea Lieberman. Lieberman introduced her to ready-to-wear clothing. Later Lieberman became her creative consultant and Zaldy Goco took over as the head designer.2 Goco later parted ways with L.A.M.B. L.A.M.B. started out as a collaboration with LeSportsac in 2003. The name L.A.M.B. is an acronym which stands for Love. Angel. Music. Baby., which is also the name of Stefani's first solo album. Products The fashion line manufactures clothes, shoes, bags and a fragrance called "L". The brand started out as a line for women but claims the track items are unisex. The clothes were manufactured by Ska Girl LLC, which was founded in 2003 by Ken Erman, president of L.A.M.B. The eyewear collection launched in January 2016 and quickly became one of the most sought after collections in the market, winning 3 of 20/20 - Vision Monday Reader’s Choice awards: Frame Brand Introduced 2016, Sunglass Brand Introduced 2016 & Frame Brand – Women. Gwen’s hands on involvement in the design of the collection plays a key role in the line’s success.3 L.A.M.B joined with Royal Elastics for the shoe line. Stefani then started to widen the footwear line for adults to include boots and stilettos.4 L.A.M.B collaborated with Coty Inc. for the fragrance and with LeSportsac for handbags in 2003. Stefani went on to design a new line of handbags with Shifter and Partners in 2006. The bags feature LeSportsac's signature rip-stop nylon along with a variety of antiqued metal hardware, leather trims and colorful linings. Stefani planned to design lingerie as well as make-up products for L.A.M.B. L.A.M.B. partnered with Vestal Group on a line of women's watches. The line consisted of 39 timepieces.5 L.A.M.B. products were relatively expensive,6 with apparel priced $55 to $1100, handbags priced $80 to $825, and watches priced $125 to $995. Coty Inc. announced a global licensing agreement with Stefani, to develop and market fragrances for L.A.M.B. Catherine Walsh, senior vice president, American Fragrances, Coty Prestige, said in a statement - "From the packaging to the bottle design to the distinctive scent itself, we will be working very closely with Stefani to ensure that her signature fragrance captures her rare spirit, style and warmth,"8 Stefani said, "Creating a fragrance is one of the most prestigious things a designer can do."9 The fragrance called "L" was launched in September, 2007 at Soho House in New York City. Stefani worked with perfumer Harry Fremont to develop the scent. Stefani described the fragrance as "it's another thing you can wear and another thing I can be part of creatively. I created it for myself -- it's like me shrunk into a box." The perfume is a blend of the aromas of hyacinth, white freesia, fresh pear, violet, jasmine, rose, lily, sweet pea, orange blossom, peach, frangipani, heliotrope and musk.10 The perfume was available in 50 ml and 100 ml bottles.11